


Allettare

by Purifiedgrievances



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Maids, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purifiedgrievances/pseuds/Purifiedgrievances
Summary: You are hired as a maid under Lovino's household and find yourself stuck in a soap opera.
Relationships: South Italy (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some made up characters for the story  
> Alegra-top maid- pretty tall, brunette, middle aged, brown eyes  
> Editta-second maid- short, blonde, young adult, blue eyes  
> This is a slow build story, so if this is boring to you-you may want to click off now. Don't worry I'll make another story with this ragazzo prezioso.

**1960, Italy**

Lovino entered his house, stress written all over his face as a maid took off his jacket and placed it on the coat hanger. He sighed, and thanked the woman, making his way toward the kitchen. He noticed the dishes hadn't been cleaned but didn't say anything, since he felt that these ladies already had enough to do with his mess and decided to make his way toward his bedroom. 

"I don't care! He's nothing but trash! Scarafaggio!" Lovino walked into the room where that was said and looked at the woman taunting him. The two maid's fell silent as he stood there, anger escaping his aura.

"Se pensi che io sia un fottuto scarafaggio, perché non vai allora?" Lovino gritted. He was far from tired. He was fucking exhausted and the fact that he had to come home to this arrogance made him furious. All he wanted was to eat his favorite meal and go straight to sleep but he couldn't have that, since the dishes haven't been cleaned and instead, the maid, that was supposed to do them was talking about him behind his back. 

The maid turned to him and huffed her way passed him and out of the house. He did nothing but watch as she did so and glanced at the other maid-she quickly resumed her work and didn't say a word. He's usually never this rude, he's always sweet and charming, but he wasn't having it today. He sighed and left her to her duties and fixed a bath for himself in the masters bedroom. He locked the door behind him and slid his clothes off, closing his eyes and trying to sigh the anger away. He touched the bath water and slowly got in and sat himself down in the hot water. 

" Fanculo." Lovino hissed as he sunk himself down in the tub and thought about the day's work. Ludwig never shut up, Alfred babbled about his president and his people, Feliciano kept trying to get his attention by telling him what girl he picked up and Lovino. Lovino was far from infastidito, he was what the British liked to say, 'fuming.' He sighed and closed his eyes, trying not to over stress himself as he tried to focus on the warm water, swallowing him and soothing his sore muscles. He slowly opened his eyes again and couldn't stop thinking of the fact that he needed a release-if his brother could get one why couldn't he? Well, first, Lovino wasn't as loud and petty like his brother, he could wait and chat with a woman and not push her into his bed if it wasn't the right time. Secondly, it was already near twenty two (ten pm) and he wasn't about to get all dressed up to go out and pick up a random girl-he was too tired for that and that took time. A lot of time. He ran his fingers through his hair and started to wash himself, feeling the water was already turning cold, meaning that he needed to get out soon. 

After he was done, he got out and unclogged the drain letting the water release. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off and headed towards the sink, brushing his teeth before heading off to bed. 

\--------------------

He woke up with his top maid opening the curtains to his room, telling him that it's time for him to wake up and get going. 

"Five more minutes." He groaned, shifting over to the other side. 

The maid smirked and grabbed his sheets off of him,

"Come on get up. You have a big day today and your breakfast is getting cold as we speak." 

Romano groaned and shot her a glare before heading off to the shower and getting ready for another boring and pointless conference. Is his life ever going to get exciting? Aside from being a part of a country, his personal life was sure unfulfilled with one night stand's and filling his stomach with nothing but homemade starch and pasta sauces. Now, he had to look for a new maid, since he fired the last one yesterday and he liked having no more than three maids in his house. It made it easier and cheaper for him to pay them and have them around, having too many made his social anxiety stir and it forced him to talk to them. Not that he had to, but because he felt rude if he didn't. 

After he buttoned the last button on his sleeve, he made his way downstairs and over to his dining room. He made his way to the end of the table facing away from the kitchen and sat himself where his food was laid nicely decorated and a newspaper laid next to his morning tea. He always ate his food while reading and sipped his tea towards the end of his meal. He sighed as he finished his meal and looked down to the ads, noticing a maid looking for a job. He read her description and raised a brow. She didn't sound too bad, why not? He looked at the watch on his wrist and noticed the time, he quickly finished his tea and handed the newspaper over to his top maid and asking her to interview the girl in the ad.

"Arrivederci!" He said, before leaving to his conference. 

\---------------

After going through plenty of interviews, none of them seemed to be interested in you. You were starting to grow annoyed as each one said they'll think about it and hire the next one without leaving you a message on whether you made it or not. You sighed and nearly jumped when your house phone started to ring. You ran over to it and eagerly answered it-

"Ciao?" You asked.

"Ciao! I'd like to interview you- if your not already hired-"

"No! S ì !" You exclaimed, noticing that you might've sounded desperate. You were at this point, honestly. 

"Oh great! Come by Trevignano Romano and I'll meet you here." She exclaimed. You felt relaxed with her and felt that maybe you had an actual chance with her. You put on a casual dress and some low heeled shoes as you made your way over to the small city. You felt your heart start to beat fast and your palms start to sweat a little, even though this has been your sixth interview you still felt anxiety creep in. You walked around the town until you noticed a maid patiently waiting outside a cafe.

"Ciao?" You asked. 

"Oh! Ciao! I was getting worried if you were lost! Come." She ushered you inside the cafe and talked about the other maids and Lovino and how he likes his things. 

"He likes everything spotless before he gets home and there are times when he wants to make his own dinner, but just in case we always make dinner anyways because he'll say that he wants to make dinner before work but come home and change his mind." You chuckled a little at that and the maid joined you.

"He's easy to read once you get to know him." She reassured you. 

A part of you felt like you were talking about a boyfriend, but you knew better than to think of things like that. But it was a little hard to resist considering how lazy he seemed and how he thought-it's almost like your going to take care of a teenager. 

"Ma let me lay down the ground rules." She said. 

"Only speak when spoken to, of course that goes for Lovino. Although most times he loves talking to us so that rule isn't as bad, but still. No bracelets, big earrings-neckales are okay, as long as they are hidden. Say 's i signore' o 'no signore.' Keep everything about Lovino private. Don't talk to him about your friends, boyfriends, his friends-  nessuno!" She slammed her fist on the table and you jumped, 

"Don't lie. We don't deal with  bugiarde. Carry a good stature, it makes you stand out to him more- of course if you want his attention." She rolled her eyes as if remembering something and sighing afterwards. You wanted to know but fought against it. 

"Never touch Lovino or the guests only if taking off their coats or putting them back on. It's inappropriate and Lovino will pick up on your intentions right away and last but not least...be nice." She said. After all the rules she laid out you figured you were already hired, but waited on asking..just in case. 

"So, do you think you can handle our Lovino?" She finally asked. Taking a sip of some tea you didn't know she had ordered. 

"S ì !" You said. You got this. How hard could this be? Lovino could trust you...easily. 

"Oh Grazie! He just fired a maid yesterday and we're in need of one!" You paused at that and felt your blood run cold...wait....what?

"Wai-" She quickly cut you off.

"Come on down! Here's the address and we're ready for you right now if you don't mind of course!" She beamed looking down at you with stars in her eyes.

"O-of course." You hesitated. 

"Great!" She got up and you got up with her. She said that she'll meet you there and left with that. You stood still and tried to process everything that had just happened. 

"Is everything okay?" You turned to the waitress that asked the question and tried laughing it off,

"S ì , s ì ." You stumbled out of the cafe and made your way back home, grabbing all of your clothes and things you felt were important and hustled to the address that was written on the small napkin. 

The house looked huge outside and you could feel your mouth hanging open as you continued to stare at the beauty of it and nearly ran into a statue. 

"Oh-" You gently touched the statue and felt yourself go in awe once more as you stared into Rodin the Kiss sculpture and couldn't help but want to feel the way they felt. 

"Oh Bella! Come in!" The maid that hired you screamed. You looked at the sculpture one last time before you ran inside with your luggage and followed the maid upstairs. 

"This is your room. You can style it however way you want to and you have a bathroom that connects-" She opened a door on the side of the room and you followed, seeing the well spaced bathroom. 

"And my bedroom is right next to yours." She said. You walked out of the bathroom and set your luggage down at the foot of your bed.

"Oh, guarda!" She pulled out a dress and laid it down on your bed. You looked at it and liked how plain and simple it was. It was a mixture between maroon and brown but on top of it was a small apron that covered part of your chest down over the dress. 

"During the day, we change dresses. One for the morning." She lay another one down, this one was grey and had another apron like the first one. "One for the evening-which is the one under the morning and finally one for the night." She lay a black dress with the same apron tied to it down on top of the morning dress and looked over at you. You nodded and looked down at the different dresses. Each one was a different color but each had the same apron. 

"Usually, we made our own uniforms but Lovino made sure we wouldn't need to do so by providing us these outfits." You watched as she smiled a bit and couldn't help but wonder if there was something going on between her and Lovino. You wanted to ask but knew it may seem inappropriate, but it was eating you alive and you haven't even met the man for god sake's! 

"Is there a chance that you and Lovino are-" Her eyes widened and she quickly waved her arms.

"Oh god no! But let me tell you, we had a maid once that was head over heels with poor Lovino and even tried seducing him." You gasped and she nodded. "What did he do?" 

"He knew it was going to happen somehow and when it did, he had to tell her the truth and she quit, saying all these lies about him to the town and we haven't heard from her since." She shook her head and looked at you one last time.

"Okay! Well, get dressed and meet me outside for laundry. I need to teach you the basics first before we start to get hands on with the tough stuff." She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. You looked over at the outfits and got yourself dressed up for the evenings work, tying your hair slightly back and meeting the top maid outside. 

"Tutto ok! Here all you have to do is clip his wet clothes to the line right here and wait a few hours then we iron them." You nodded and followed her to the ironing room. There was a room for everything. You followed her back outside and started clipping some clothes up on the line with her. 

"What is your name?" You curiously asked.

She looked at you shocked, almost like you offended her until she realized she never told you her name. 

"Bontà! I never told you my name!" She rubbed her forehead and laughed at herself before answering your question.

"It's Alegra." She smiled and looked down at her watch before realizing that Lovino was going to be home soon.

"Oh I need to get started on dinner!" She exclaimed, quickly leaving you alone and running inside. 

You smiled to yourself and continued hanging clothes on the line. You felt happy here so far, Alegra is nice and there's still another maid you haven't met yet and Lovino. He seemed mysterious, especially since Alegra mentioned that he fired a maid yesterday-that's whats worrying you the most. What did she do? Did he do it because he felt like it? Did she make a move on him? Was he handsome? 

You shook your head at the last thought and looked up, staring right into hazel eyes. Your mind went blank and your body didn't move. You weren't in shock, you were curious. You stared at those eyes for a few more seconds before you looked away, slightly blushing from the long contact and realizing that-that was your boss. He was home. You wanted to look at him again but he was gone. You wondered if he was confused because you were an unfamiliar face.

"It had to be." You said aloud. 

You blushed noticing you spoke aloud and quickly continued clipping the clothes to the line. 

__________________

Lovino made his way towards Alegra and asked her if you were the new maid.

"Oh s ì! She's a bella, no?" She asked, smiling at him. Lovino slightly blushed at that and told her to shut up and she playfully nudged him.

"Don't worry. She's a good ragazza." Alegra said, stirring the pasta sauce. 

Lovino rolled his eyes and made his way back over to the window where he saw you. You were deep in thought as you snapped his undershirt on the line and a small piece of hair fell to your face. Lovino couldn't help but think that you were a masterpiece, his eyes were stuck to you and he couldn't look away. Of course, until you slowly looked up and he quickly looked away and 'walked' up to his bedroom-shutting the door behind him. His breathing was irregular and he felt himself tense up. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed,

"merda." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is so short! It took me awhile to finally update this story!

You smiled to yourself wondering what that was all about, but snapped out of it when another maid made her way towards you and roughly grabbed the basket you had set next you and waited for you to finish taking off the dried clothes. You immediately tensed from the woman and tried to find conversation in the thick silence,

"Ciao!" You beamed. 

The maid looked at you and huffed, crossing her arms and bluntly responding with a low, "Ciao." Your smile faded a bit, but you tried again,

"What's your name?" You smiled and she frowned. 

"Editta." She said before passing by you and pulling off the dried clothes and throwing them into the basket before leaving you alone once again and slamming the door behind her. 

_The bad apple._

You looked at the door she had slammed and back to the line you were clipping the wet clothes on, sooner or later you had realized she had taken the wet clothes instead of the dried ones and ran inside to try to find her. To your luck she was feeling the damp clothes and talking to Lovino about the situation-which he didn't care too much for- and brushed it off wondering why she went to him and not Alegra. 

"Oh- Ciao, excuse me you accidentally took the wrong basket." You said, noticing the glare you were getting from her. You ignored her icy attitude and turned to Lovino giving him an apologetic smile and he simply gave you a wink, indicating that you were covered. You blushed a bit but came quick to conclusions when you realized what the wink was for and forgot about it. Lovino left the two of you and continued on with his day, leaving for dinner.

"Qui." Editta shoved the basket at you and walked away from the scene. By her actions you could tell something was bothering her, but you didn't want to get closer to her bad side. Just existing proved that you were probably on her hit list. 

You looked down at the basket and back at Editta who had stormed off into the kitchen. She always seemed to be in a rush no matter what it was, it was almost like she seemed to be running out of time. For what? You blinked a few times and took a deep breath before returning to your duties outside for the laundry and continued clipping Lovino's clothes to the line. You had been off in a daze, that you hadn't notice the sun starting to leave the blue sky and the stars becoming visible for the blind eye. 

"Bellissima." You said. 

You wiped some sweat from your forehead and sighed looking at the other basket that contained Lovino's undergarments and towels still left to be hung. You couldn't stop the dirty thoughts from flooding your mind as you picked one of Lovino's briefs up and hung it on the line. You couldn't help it, they were right in front of you! You laughed it off and continued clipping his undergarments until a very flustered Lovino came running out and ripped his underwear out of your delicate fingers throwing it back into the basket. You refrained and wondered if you weren't supposed to hang his boxers and briefs. 

"Oh-Mi dispiace-"

"No!" You watched Lovino stutter for a bit before he ran a hand through his soft brown hair and you couldn't help but feel a smile escaping your lips at how flustered he was, but as quick as the smile came was as quick as the smile disappeared when Lovino had glared at you and you felt your blood run cold. This is it. You're going to get fired on your first day. Great job! 

"What's so funny?" His voice cracking a bit, but his face still held a stern look and you tried not to break in front of him.

"Nothing, signore." You said, looking away and toward the ground. 

"I- I don't want you to be in charge of my laundry...." He huffed and closed his eyes then opened them again, looking right at you,

"I want you to clean the windows or set the tables-just not this-yet." His face was still red and you wondered if he acted like this with all the maids....if so why was he comfortable with them touching his briefs now?

"Mi dispiace, signore. I won't do it again-" You apologized,

"No- please. Don't apologize." He paused for a moment, staring down at your shoes then back up at your face.

"If you work here for as long as I hope you will-I'll explain why I acted so....shitty." He said, mentally fighting with himself with the choice of words. 

"Okay." You said, wondering what to do now. 

Lovino noticed your awkwardness and lead you back inside the house and called for Alegra to change your schedule and shifts. 

"I don't want her touching my underwear, Alegra." Lovino huffed.

Alegra simply laughed at him and he became irritated, calling her a bitch in Italian and stormed off to bed. You couldn't help but appreciate the relationship he had with Alegra. It was close to a best friend but probably closer to a mother and son relationship. She teased him and she enjoyed teasing him, whether it be a girl he liked or the brands he wore. She always had something to mock. It was a funny relationship and you enjoyed it...really, but you knew. Deep down. You were a bit jealous, you wanted to get close to Lovino like Alegra maybe even....closer. 

You snapped out of your thoughts as Alegra finished talking about your new schedule and duties and sent you off to bed, saying that it was already time for bed and that beauty sleep is key. You walked up to your bedroom, passing by Lovino's room on the way there and stopped when you heard laughter coming from his room. You knew better, but you wanted to know who it was he was with. You noticed a small creak leading into his room and peaked inside, trying to find the woman that you had heard. Your eyes scanned what it could find and couldn't see anyone else but Lovino sitting on the side of his bed, smiling up at someone. You moved a bit to get a better look and saw who the girl was, Editta. She was in his room hanging his ironed clothes in his closet. You sighed of relief and made it back to your room, sitting at the edge of your bed, kicking off your shoes and taking off your socks. You untangled your hair and sat in complete silence before realizing that you were relieved that it was Editta and not some beautiful woman. You shook your head from the silly thought's and told yourself there was no room for romance and that he would never feel the same. Sometimes, it was good to put yourself down, so you wouldn't get hurt in business. You needed to create a barrier. A small knock came from your door and you stood up, approaching the door and slowly opening it, revealing Alegra. 

"Lovino's a teenage boy isn't he?" She said, rolling her eyes as she handed you the new schedule for tomorrow. Apparently, she had noticed you drift off while she was talking and created a schedule on paper instead. You blushed from the embarrassment and took your new schedule from her, thanking her and continued on with your night as she walked off, finishing the night's shift. You sighed and walked into your connected bathroom, swiftly letting your clothes fall to the floor and turned on the hot water, closing the drain so you could relax and soak around the hot water. You had completely uncovered yourself and stepped into the hot bath, slowly sitting down and resting the day's stress away. 

\--------------

Alegra knocked on your door for you to wake up, due to your absence-

"Time to get up!" She exclaimed, before leaving to go make breakfast with Editta.

You sighed to yourself and pushed the covers off of you, slowly getting up and sitting up out of bed for awhile. You looked at the little clock sat next to your bed and quickly got up, noticing that you were an hour late for your shift. 

"Merda!" 

You ran over to the restroom and got yourself ready, running out of your room and going into the house work room and grabbing the window cleaner and broom. You were to start upstairs in the library and finish all of upstairs by the end of the day, twenty'o clock (8 p.m.). You rushed to the library accidentally bumping into a very focused Lovino. 

"Oh-scusa!" You exclaimed before shutting the doors from the library behind you.

Lovino had snapped out of his thoughts and stared at the two big doors that separated you and him. He wondered why you were in such a rush and looked down to the watch he had on and raised a brow. You were an hour and fifteen minutes late. He scoffed at that but realized he was an hour and thirty minutes late to the world conference meeting and bit his tongue before leaving the house. 

You swept and cleaned the windows unaware of the time that had soon passed and sighed due to how tired you had become. You looked around the library and huffed, knowing that you were only half way done with it. You sat down for awhile and stared at the books that surrounded you. There were so many of them and some of them looked like they haven't been touched in centuries! 

"Mio Dio." You whispered, looking up all along the walls. You brushed your fingers against some old beaten down books and pulled a book that had the corners folded a little back and the paper cover, lazily flopping out. 

_**Storia di una capinera By Giovanni Verga** _

You wondered if it was Alegra's, but you knew better...well. Looking at it, it was a romance novel for sure and it had been used a lot. You looked on the first flap, behind the cover to see if there was a name. There wasn't, so you checked the back and there it was. On tiny print, trying to hide but not succeeding enough- the name-

~~_Lovino Vargas_ ~~

had been laid on the very bottom at the ending of the book. You giggled to yourself at how badly Lovino hid this deep dark secret. He had tried erasing it but he wrote too dark to steer clear from it and tried crossing his name out, but it only made it stick out like a sore thumb. Poor ragazzo.

"Cosa fai?" 

You dropped the book you had in your hands and turned to the voice that the question had belonged to. You felt your face turn warm and up to your ears as locked eyes with no one other than, Editta. She was going to snitch for sure. You knew it.

"Oh...I was-"

"Sticking your nose into to places that don't belong?" She asked, gripping the broom you had set down. 

"I was taking a break." 

"Were you? Then whats this?" She leaned down to where the book had fallen and brought it up to your face, then took it back and looked at the front cover, raising an eyebrow at you.

"There's no place for romance in this business. Be careful before anyone sees how desperate you are." She mocked, shoving the broom and the book to you.

"Work. Don't fantasize about things you can't have." She brushed her hands together and left you at that. 

You stood in the same place for awhile, angry that Editta would ever say such crude things. What does she know? For a woman like her men turn the other way, scared of what they saw. 

You sighed out of frustration and placed the book back to it's belonged spot on and continued sweeping the library. Why does she take this job so seriously?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another day....idk how to put it in the story.

After your encounter with Editta, you felt that you needed to give her space. Maybe you looked like someone that she once hated or maybe you were just a drag for her... You weren't sure what it was that set her off, but you knew better than to try to get along with a grumpy Italian woman. You huffed and grabbed some window cleaner and made your way over to the windows in the hallway downstairs. You sprayed some cleaner on the window and started wiping-wiping some stains that someone had left-you didn't know how. You scrubbed and scrubbed on this one particular stain but couldn't get it off. 

"Merda." 

You tried harder, but it was still there! You sprayed some more glass cleaner on it and tried it again. Nope. 

"If you scrub any harder you'll break the glass." A scoff was added to the end of the comment and you-startled- jumped to see who it was and laid the dirty rag on your chest when you saw Lovino. 

"You scared me!" You gasped, realizing you still had the dirty rag to your chest and took your hand away. You slightly blushed as he kept staring at you and tried clearing your throat in a soft, not harsh manner to get his mind off of you. It worked to an extent but his attention was still focused towards you. 

"Are you going to be late, signore?" You asked, still wiping at the stubborn stain on the window. 

"No, I'm actually off today." He kept his gaze to you and continued watching you struggle until he had had enough and laid his hand over yours scrubbing on the window and glanced over towards you, indicating that he wanted to take over. 

"N-no, signore. Please." 

"No, no no. Insisto." His face was not far from yours and you felt his words tingle against your hair as he swiftly replaced your hand with his, continuing to scrub at the stain that had been bothering you for quite some time. 

You watched as he removed it within seconds and felt your jaw drop at how cleaned it already was. _How?_

"See...brand new." He handed you the rag and held your hand with his for a few seconds, staring sternly into your eyes before releasing and moving away, but not gone. He was into you, but you knew better. His touch was far too much and he knew. He knew what he was doing and he enjoyed it. His teasing. 

_ 'Do you do this with all of your maids?'  _ Was what you wanted to ask. Alegra said that he was a well known flirt with women, so this shouldn't be bothering you....but it did. 

"Lovino- eh-signore-" 

"P er favore chiamami, Lovino." He liked the way his name slipped from your lips, smooth. He liked how your tongue moved with each letter and how you made a slight 'o' with your mouth when you were done saying it. In a way, it made him relieved. It made him relieved to know that you were the only man that you saw everyday, the only man that spoke his name and the only man that you may desire some day....maybe. If you felt the same way he did. He huffed at the thought, wondering how long it would take for his and your feelings to become one, but now wasn't the time, seeing how awkward you were with him. But it didn't hurt to try. 

"Okay..Lovino." He watched your lips dance with each syllable and felt his heart skip for a moment there. His eyes darkened-though not by lust- he felt a bit of sorrow from it. The whole thing, it was his first time actually being with you and talking with you. He knew he had a lot of paperwork due by tomorrow morning, but he wanted to spend some time with you. Even though you lived in his house, it didn't come across that you've only seen each other ever so often and the both of you were constantly occupied. 

"Grazie. When is your break?" He leaned slightly against the pillar, away from the windows. You watched him and felt like a high school ragazza with her crush. You felt your chest tighten a bit and your cheeks grow warm, you fiddled with the rag you were holding and looked deep into his hazel eyes. Was he just trying to get you alone and end it there? You bit your lip unintentionally and it caught Lovino's attention. 

"What's wrong? I won't bite, just talk." He read your mind somehow and reassured that you weren't just a fuck to him. You were more then that and it worried him a bit. For him, being a country who seemed to be romantically interested in a regular being was enough taboo already, adding that you were also his maid made things far worse. He's tried not thinking about you that way, he's slept and flirted around before you came, but after seeing you. It all stopped, even Feliciano and Antonio had noticed this abrupt halt in flirting. 

Lovino seemed more aloof in meetings now and it has taken a few other country's aback since he didn't carry his usual grumpy and gloomy appearance and now showed up with this calmed daze face. It freaked Alfred out when he noticed and even confronted him, asking if anything 'interesting' happened or if he was alright. 

"Well, I just started not that long ago....so I don't think my break will be in another three hours-" Lovino frowned at this, already becoming impatient with waiting and noticed Editta turn the corner towards them. He moved away from the pillar and walked in front of Editta. 

"Ciao Editta! Do you mind if you clean the windows for a few- I'll tell Alegra to give you the rest of the day off!" He offered, watching her face grow from sour to annoyed. She noticed you standing by the windows, holding a rag and huffed not being able to deny Lovino's request. 

"Si, signore." She said, gripping the dirty rag from your hands and giving you a dirty look while at it. You gave her a small appreciation/apologetic smile as Lovino pulled you away from her. 

"What's the rush, sign-Lovino?" Lovino let go of your hand, he hand't noticed that he was holding onto you until you had said something and quickly released it. You noticed a small blush creep upon his cheeks and smiled a bit from it. You followed him into the garden behind the house and looked around the lovely decor that was set all around it. It was almost like you were in a fairy tale of some sorts, there were statues and small bushes linking into a pathway that had been recently mowed to a beautiful water fountain. It was almost like a dream, it seemed too good to be true. 

"Wow!" You beamed, looking around some trees that hovered over you and him. 

He led you towards a bench behind the big fountain and sat with you.  You've never noticed the garden since it was further away from the house and it wasn't in your duty to mow or garden the area. 

"I built this with some help from my grandfather. Some of the statues come from Ancient Rome and some the tree's have been here since then as well." He paused for a second, as he looked around the garden himself. Most days, he never had time to come and relax like this-you could say he forgot how to relax- with the war just ending and 'his' country being a bit corrupt from it, he forgot he even had this garden. He huffed, remembering of course, that Feliciano had a much bigger garden than he did and a much bigger house and a much bigger income- fuck. His body grew hot from the anger forming within his thoughts and tried snapping out of them, looking over at you-who was still in awe- he calmed a bit from your amazed expression and continued with the story of his garden. 

"Usually, I'm the one who takes care of the garden, but since the war I haven't had time." He scratched the back of his head and stared at the water following continuously down into the fountain and listened to the water.

"It's very beautiful. I bet your grandfather is very proud." You said, noticing how aloof he became. You recognized the hurt in his eyes as you said that and wondered if something bad had happened. You shifted your position towards him and laid a hand on his,

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said-" 

"No, it's okay. It's just-" He looked over at your concerned expression and shook his head, disagreeing with himself to let his emotions get the best of him. He wanted to win your love, not make you feel sorry for him. 

"No, it's nothing. Forget about it." He awkwardly smiled at you and felt that he had made a wrong decision bringing you out here.

"If something's bothering you, you can always tell me...after all I'm just your maid." You smiled, but it didn't come out genuine with the last part of your sentence. 

"No. You're more than that to me." He gripped your hand and stared deep into your eyes. He didn't think that this alone time would be so depressing and mentally made a note in his brain to be extra caring towards you. 

"What do you mean?" You were caught off guard with his statement and blushed from it. 

"You're more than a maid to me." He repeated, moving a piece of hair away from your face and cupping your cheek afterwards. You stared into his beautiful eyes that had turned a shade of dark green from the reflection of the grass and trees and felt your heart beat in your chest. Has it always been that loud? 

A loud thump was heard through the garden and you snapped out of it, whipping your head to the sound where it had come from. Lovino slowly sat back in position and looked to see where your eyes had fallen. Editta had made her way outside and held the rags close to her bosom. She gave a stern cold gaze to the both of you and swallowed her pride.

"She is needed." With that she turned her heels and walked out of the garden without another word. You looked back at Lovino and gave him a small peck on the cheek, a thank you gift from his kind words. 

"Grazie, _Lovino_." You walked away and followed the path back inside the house.

Lovino sat in pure shock and placed his fingers along the cheek you left your mark on. He felt a deep blush come on as he moved his fingers along his lips to seal the kiss. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm really bad at keeping chapters to a certain length, so if some chapters seem too short or too long. It's mainly because I don't know when to end or continue a chapter.

Ever since the kiss, it's been getting harder and harder for Lovino to think straight. Every conference, every meet-up, every social event, meetings with his bosses, etc. His mind has been lost! When he see's you, his heart skips a beat and his stomach does a three-sixty. In his life, he's never been more excited to come home! Shockingly. Any opportunity he gets, he tries his best to look for you and 'accidentally' bump into you, sooner or later, you caught on and realized what his intentions were and played along with him, teasing him a bit. When he walked by, you slightly brushed your fingers along his trousers and he would return the favor slightly caressing his, along the bottom of your dress. It was getting so bad, that it was turning into a competition of touch which had soon grown into a desire to see or feel more of the other. For as sweet and romantic it was towards you, it was frustrating and annoying for Lovino. Point being that when he was at meetings or having dinner with guests at his house, his dirty mind always got the best of him and he was left with the harsh reminder that you weren't his. So, he was always forced to touch himself or finish himself off in his own time, a thing he hated to do without a partner.

"Romano! Where have you been lately?!" Spain outburst, his teasing always annoyed him.

"What do you mean I've been right here, pinche bastardo." Spain beamed at his use of Spanish and laughed a bit. 

"I think he means your mind, bro! You've been zoning out a lot and not like regularly-" 

"Oooh, did Romano finally find love in his cœur? It's about time-"

"Fratello, really!? Why didn't you tell me?!" 

"Sta 'zitto! Pompinare!" Lovino yelled, annoyed with all the questions and statements being thrown at him. God! Can't a man breathe around here? Lovino sighed and laid his elbow on the table, tilting his head down on it and rubbing his head, due to his frustration. 

The room was quiet for awhile but Feliciano asked again,

"Who's la donna?" Feliciano 'stared' at Lovino as he stopped rubbing his head and looked over at his brother, still annoyed that they wouldn't leave him alone.

"Why does it matter, Fratello?" The question was a little protected and it made everyone else wonder who the woman was. Why was he being so protective of her? 

"Don't be like that, Romano. You know we're just curious." Antonio said, trying to get Lovino to calm down a bit. 

"Well, don't be. People live privately, why can't I?" He panned. 

The room stood surprisingly quiet and everyone soon turned to each other and changed the subject. Lovino sighed of relief and moved all of his papers into one bundle and set them aside. He wondered if his relationship was even that serious that he felt the need to protect you? 

"Come on, spit it out. What's going on?" Antonio asked, nudging him a bit. 

Romano sighed and shook his head, closing his eyes from the thoughts that flooded his mind. 

"Nothing-I-I just felt overwhelmed that's all." He blinked a few times before looking Antonio in the eyes, reassuring him that he was being serious. Antonio smiled and nodded.

"Well, if there is something going on, you can always tell big brother Spain!" Antonio beamed, still not getting over the 'big brother' title. 

"Yeah, yeah." Romano secretly liked it, but of course never admitted it. 

The meeting resumed and once again Romano left it, his mind going into a daze with images of your face. From the thought of it, there were some times you didn't reach out to touch him, or even talk to him. He scrunched his eyebrows in concentration and found himself in a deeper hellhole. Some days you didn't talk to him at all. Was he a bother to you? Did he annoy you? Oh no. His melancholic thoughts got the better of him and he only found himself digging a deeper hole as the meeting came to an end and he knew he had to go home and see you....or not. 

"Romano! Do you want to go to the bar with me and France? To catch up?" He winked at Romano, indicating that he still wanted to hear from your little lady friend and smiled afterwards. Damn him, always getting his way.

"Sure, why not?" Romano agreed to France's surprise and watched as the duo stayed back until everyone was gone and left with them. 

The meeting had left at around late 18 (6pm), so it left the men to enjoy their late night party and to Romano's surprise, he still couldn't get you out of his mind. Partying with Antonio and Francis, sometimes Prussia, always seemed to work, but he guessed that you had left a larger mark on him then he thought. 

"She's still on my mind." Lovino sighed, sipping his fourth beer. Antonio seemed concerned now, watching as Lovino didn't seem to happy about you being on his mind.

"Did something bad happen? Did you have a fight?" Antonio asked, taking a swig of his fifth.

"No, it's just-" Lovino fumbled with his words, trying to find the best to describe his situation. 

"I don't know if she's into me or not." Lovino took another drink of his beer and roamed his fingers through his hair, frustrated with his own mind. 

"What makes you say that?" 

"Well..." He paused, trying to find the right words to say as his mind started to sway from the alcohol. "There are days when she touches me and then there are days when she keeps her distance...." He paused again, furrowing his eyebrows with what he just confessed. 

"Is this a friends with benefits thing?" Antonio asked, confused with the 'touch' part. 

Lovino's face turned a bright red with the thought of that and angrily yelled curses in Italian towards Antonio.

"Oop, Perdón, perdón! My mistake. I'm confused then, what do you mean by touch?" 

"Well, we just tease each other, but sometimes she doesn't even look at me..." Lovino was starting to become frustrated with explaining himself and shook his hand in front of his face.

"Non importa." Lovino finished his beer and asked for another one. Antonio stopped drinking and headed towards the restrooms, while Francis came up to Lovino and noticed the gloomy look on his face. 

"Why do you look so sad Romano?" Francis asked, asking for another beer as well. 

Lovino grunted and took a long swig from his beer, his mind now becoming hazy and his thoughts becoming slimmer and slimmer with each second. He looked at Francis confused as he noticed he was a bit attractive, no wonder all the women wanted him. It pissed him off. "Stupid France." 

"Hey! What's that about?! Look, if you don't want my help, then I won't help you!" Francis sipped his beer and looked away, turning to the crowd of women that had just walked in. Lovino followed his gaze and questioned what Francis was up to. 

"I don't know if this ragazza likes me that's all." Lovino spilled, speaking on top of his bottle, feeling his lips brush against it. 

"I knew you wanted my help!" Francis turned back around and gave all of his attention towards Lovino.

"Make her jealous. Flirt with one of these girls in here and take her home." Francis said, giving the lowest advice, coming from a country of love. 

"Are you muto?" Lovino asked, giving him a sour look as Francis rolled his eyes. 

"Look, I know it may sound bad, but what if you're not into her too? How do you know if you even like each other or if you're just lonely?" Francis asked, taking a long swig of his beer and tying his hair back from how hot the bar had become. 

Lovino kept quiet, thinking long and hard about his statement and wondering if he was right. There's no way. 

"I know that sounded rude, but I know. I've been in a similar situation." Francis looked down at the bar top and took another drink. Lovino didn't want to take his advice but knew that he was probably right, but still. Something deep in Lovino's heart knew that this was going to be a bad idea, but he ignored the guilt and finished his last beer of the night that left him officially drunk.

He slid off the bar stool and made his way towards the group of women and introduced himself. Antonio came back from the restroom and watched as Lovino drunkenly made conversation with a pretty blonde and escorted her out of the bar. 

"What was that?" Antonio asked, pointing at the group of women that once held a drunk Lovino not long ago.

"I gave him some advice and he went for it." Francis said, finishing off his beer and ordering something else, since he was getting sick of the same yeast like taste. 

"So, he's going to sleep with another mujer?" Antonio was by far confused and wondered how long he had taken in the bathroom for Lovino to come to this. 

"Je suppose." Francis shrugged, patting the seat Lovino was just in for Antonio to take. 

________________________________

Lovino drove the new woman to his house and welcomed her insid and into his bedroom. The faculty inside was left in as much shock as you were. It had to be the first time you and Editta ever made eye contact that didn't come off sour towards one another. Alegra sighed in disbelief and continued on with her duties, Editta immediately burst into tears and ran off to her room, while you. You were left in complete shock. Why was he doing this? Oh yeah, because _he's a flirt and you shouldn't take him seriously_. 

You didn't want to go upstairs, knowing that you'd have to pass by his room to get to yours and you didn't want to stay in the kitchen, so you left to the only place that you knew felt safe. _The garden._ You sat down on the bench you and Lovino had been in when you kissed him and wondered if Lovino took that kiss for granted. You sat in silence for what felt like years, until tears started escaping your eyes. The overwhelming feeling of heartache finally took control, as you sat sobbing uncontrollably. Your body shook and your mind was blank. You should've known better, so why did you give in? Oh, right, because he was charming. Because he wouldn't leave you alone until you talked to him, because he was stubborn for your attention. That was why. You thought he was into you, you thought that was why he tried his best to see you when he could or touch you when he had the chance, even if they were just simple caresses, they still counted. Through all of those signs and desperate calls, you tried to ignore him. Tried to ignore his gaze, his touch, his charm. If he felt frustrated and confused, then you were doing your job as a maid to stay mentally and emotionally stable! You knew what would happen if word got out! People would disown him and you! And now, you're back to phase one. You wanted to quit, but knew that you needed the money and Lovino had raised your payroll even if Italy was going through a financial crisis at the moment, he still found someway to give his maids a raise. 

"How are you?" The voice sent shock through your body. You looked up at Alegra and continued crying, trying to stop, but couldn't.

"I know. I know. Editta is going crazy in her room right now. I don't know why, she already knows that she can't have Lovino after the many times she's confessed...but you. I knew Lovino had something for you ever since you came into his household, so I'm just as confused as you are." Alegra sat next to you and wrapped an arm around you, moving her thumb in a soft manner on your shoulder. 

"If you want..I can talk to him-"

"No." You panned, wiping the tears away from your face. 

"I just-need time. That's all." You whispered, staring at the water fall down into the fountain. 

"Okay." Alegra didn't want to intervene too much and followed your wishes. 

You and Alegra sat in silence for a few minutes, before Alegra mentioned for you to go to bed. You didn't want to go though, knowing that you were forced to pass by his room, but Alegra scoffed saying that they should be done by now. You sighed, getting up from the bench and saying your goodbye to Alegra, making your way back inside the house and up the stairs that shared everyone's rooms and library. You inhaled then exhaled as you came closer and closer towards Lovino's room and stopped, placing an ear against the door, hearing nothing but low mumbles and footsteps coming closer and closer towards the door. You quickly moved away and sped up towards your bedroom, but having to stop when the door slid open and a model like woman came out, getting your attention. 

"Oh, excuse me!" The woman called out. 

You bit your lip as you turned to her and she smiled,

"Could you show me the exit?" 

You did and she thanked you. You walked back inside and untied your hair, feeling the hair-tie pull roughly on your roots and sighed, as you closed the front door behind you and leaned against it. You stared down at the beautiful floor underneath you and couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes staring down at you. You knew who it was and tried to ignore it, but your emotions got the best of you, as you made your way upstairs and locked eyes with Lovino. His expression showed guilt, but his eyes seemed to be glossed over with a need for sleep, but he forced himself awake. He was tipsy. That wasn't hard to tell, by the way he had to lean against the wall, but he spoke....well tried to,

"Do you love me?" He furrowed his eyebrows and reached a hand to cup your cheek. You made a disgusted noise and pushed his hand aside.

"How could I, now?" You wanted to say more but could't find the right words to say. Your eyes were filling up with unwanted tears and you hated that you couldn't stop them. 

His heart dropped when he noticed what he had down. All the trust he had built, the comfort, the start of a beautiful bond....was broken. Instead, you were standing in front of him, gritting your teeth and tears trying to escape your eyes. He hated himself at the moment, but he couldn't look away from you. He was studying your face and body language, observing for signs to spot in the future. He tried again and cupped your face in his hand only to be surprised with a hard sting burning across his cheek. 

Tears finally fell down your face, as you left a mark on the same cheek you had once laid your lips on. Lovino was taken aback from the sudden pain and held his cheek, staring at your broken stature. He knew it wasn't a good idea and he was going to kill France for it, but it did answer his question. You felt the same way he did. But he wasn't so sure now.


	5. Chapter 5

The air in the household only grew grim as each day passed. You searched for another job opening, but always came across unlucky. Editta's attitude towards you also went thin after finding out about the growing relationship between you and her precious Lovino. You didn't care though, until she started making life a living hell, finding ways to try and get you to crack in front of everyone, including guests. Lovino had since given you space, but dreaded the feeling of being ignored and receiving your dry responses. Every time you walked by, he still reached out to touch you and stared to see if he could get your attention. He was suffering and you couldn't care less-if it made you look like a cagna to him- then be it. 

"You missed a spot." You turned to see the new food stain on the window as Editta smirked at you and walked off. 

The only cagna here was her. 

You closed your eyes and steadied your anger, going back to your then finished work and reworking on the stain that was a bitch to get out. God you hated her, but you didn't want to play her game. To her she was winning. To what? Who knows? But you didn't want to play her game, let her get fired for all you cared. One day, Lovino will catch her in the act..but you didn't want to depend on Lovino either. You bit your lip and scrubbed the last of the stain, grabbing the window cleaner and making your way back to the supply room. You sighed as you put everything up and made your way downstairs, noticing Lovino slumped over the telephone displayed in the middle of the hallway. There was tension rising in your body, knowing that you were forced to pass by him and tried your best to swallow your pride and pass him.

"Hello? Yes-Fratello- Fra-" A muffled groan was heard through the halls as Lovino's patience was getting thin.

"Basta chiudi il becco!" He yelled, startling you as you passed by, catching his attention as you did so. He groaned again from scaring you and cursed his brother through the phone. 

"Non me ne frega- just come over with that flathead and....eyebrows!" He slammed the phone to the receiver and ended the call.

He loathed setting dinner meetings at his house, but his zoccola of a brother thought it'd be a good idea, because he wanted to see his brothers little love interest, since that was the only thing his fratello wanted to talk about, so he arranged a meeting just for her, but made it about 'business' just so he could see you. Lovino was by far annoyed by the thought of his more attractive brother setting eyes on you and hated the idea, but since the whole fiasco-he wasn't sure anymore and finally gave in on his brother. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, imagining the two of you together, laughing, dancing......fucking. He cursed himself and started having second thoughts about the idea, but knew he had no other choice since Germany and England were already booking flights. 

"Alegra!"

Alegra quickly came to his aide and waited for further instructions.

"I'm going to have a meeting tonight. I want you to make my brother's favorite dish and make sure it's neat and simple. He doesn't like the extra decor." He pinched his temple and remembered something, "Make sure Editta brings out the beverages....not the food." She nodded and made her way into the kitchen. The rules were simple when it came to meetings, the person who brought the food out, set the table before and picked up the dirty dishes after everyone was finished, spending most of her time in the room with the person that brought out the beverages. All Alegra had to do was make the meal and decorate the plates and have you serve the meals.

Lovino had long given Alegra his grandpa's recipe for spaghetti, so she knew all the steps and made it the way how grandpa Rome had made it. Both Lovino and Feliciano being the judges for it and crying when she had mastered it. Feliciano had begged for her to work for him plenty of times, but she knew better. She knew Lovino's true feelings about his brother, his jealousy on his imperfections and kindly declined multiple times, until Lovino had to step in, trying to get him to understand that Alegra was his top maid and wasn't open for being anyone else's. Feliciano was confused by that of course, thinking that there was something going on between the two of them but noticed that Alegra was more of a mother figure towards Lovino and stopped requesting for her, feeling a bit of guilt at how safe and calm Lovino felt around her.....he couldn't help but want to feel the same way.

Lovino looked down at his watch and wondered if he should change for the meeting. He had about two hours, although Arthur and Germany had an advantage since they only lived about half an hour away and had ways to get to places faster then usual and Feliciano always popped up at random hours to surprise his brother. Knowing that Feliciano was eager to see Lovino's love interest who knew how soon he was going to show up.

"Signore." Your voice startled him, making him jump and place a hand over his heart. 

"Oh, my apologies." You didn't sound sincere. "I was told there is to be company-" 

"Sì, I want you to bring out the food..." His eyes were wide with anticipation and you couldn't stop your thoughts from thinking how cute he looked, but refrained when he looked away. You bowed and took a step to walk off, but Lovino grabbed your wrists, forcing you to turn around and look at him.

His eyes were hurt and his hands were warm. You blinked a few times and waited,

"S ì, signore-" 

"Smettila." You locked eyes with his and noticed that he was gritting his teeth by the movements of his jaw. 

"Please-give me another chance-" His grip tightening around your wrists and tears were forming in his eyes. So much for trying to be strong. You weren't falling for it though,

"Why? We weren't together in the first place. You can do whatever you want-"

"Well, I want you." You were caught by his words and shook your hand out of his reach. 

"I'm a maid. Your image-"

"Fuck my image!" He cursed, throwing an arm in the air when he did. 

"Fratello!" You and Lovino turned to see a very energetic Feliciano. It was your queue to leave, making Lovino stare as you did. 

"Fratello, you know you're not supposed to be yelling at the maids."

Lovino smacked his brothers embrace away.

"Where's la donna?" Feliciano scanned the room and followed a fuming Lovino to the dining room. 

"Lovi-" 

"Shut up!" Lovino turned to his brother and cursed him out, telling him that he would've seen her if he wasn't being so loud. 

"Was she the one you were yelling at?" Feliciano received a glare from his brother and sighed, sitting next to his brother. 

"She'll be serving the food." Was all Lovino could say as the rest of the guests decided to show up earlier then expected. 

"Oh hello, thank you." Arthur gave his jacket to you as you hung it up and guided him inside the dining area, having to go back as Ludwig made his way inside and doing the same. Afterwards, you went into the kitchen, trying your best to avoid the stare Lovino was giving you and the holes that were burning into your skin with Editta's. 

"Take this wine outside, Editta." Alegra passed a fancy wine over to Editta and watched her- making sure she didn't try anything as she left the kitchen.

"Be careful with her. She's been in a mood lately." Only because she knew Lovino's eyes were elsewhere and knew that she was going to try something. Whatever what it is, it was never good. 

"Okay." You waited as Alegra finished filling the plates and handed two to you. You smiled at her as she opened the door for you, before following you with two other plates and setting them down in front of Lovino and his brother. You soon followed, but was stopped by Editta walking back to the kitchen with the now half empty wine bottle and stuck her foot out, tripping you, making you spill the handmade spaghetti and breaking both plates it once was on. As expected, you made a scene with the cracking of the plates and had manged to get some pieces stuck in your hands. 

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" 

"Mein Gott!" 

"Oh! Bella- "

A hand found your arm, then another, picking up the pieces of the plates, then voices filled the room. You stared for awhile, before Lovino checked your hands and gently guided you up, asking if you were okay.

"Come." He guided you in the kitchen and asked Alegra for the emergency kit. He gently pulled some pieces out and threw them in the trash.

"Are you okay? You haven't said anything-" He looked up to see your face and noticed that tears were forming.

"Oh bella mia-" He caressed your cheek and you turned away from his touch. He huffed and grabbed some ointment from the kit and rubbed some on your wounds. You flinched under his touch and he cooed at you, whispering sweet things in Italian. 

"Stop babying me." You whispered. He looked up at you and his expression had hardened then softened. He was going to say something rude, but stopped himself. He wanted to win your trust...not worsen it.

"I want you to trust me-" 

"The guests are wondering where you are, signore." Editta stepped in and grabbed two other plates for Arthur and Ludwig. 

"Tell them I'll be there in a second." Lovino stared Editta down as she made an annoyed face but pulled a fake smile and stepped out into the dining room.

"Why don't you go? I'll be fine now.....Grazie." Lovino sighed and placed a kiss atop your head, stepping out of the kitchen and into the now loud dining room.

"How is she?" Arthur picked the fork that was to be eaten with the meal and looked at Lovino sincerely concerned, making Lovino a bit annoyed. 

"She's fine." Lovino made his way at the end of the table and sat back down, next to his brother and Ludwig. 

"Sei sicuro?" 

"S ì, Fratello." Lovino sighed and looked up at Editta sweeping the left over spaghetti and plate pieces off the floor. He glared at her, noticing that she was smiling while she was cleaning and it angered him even more then he already was. 

"Well, anyways Germany thinks that Russia shouldn't have a take on his country." Arthur started the meeting between bites and Lovino took in very little of it. His mind was far gone at this point and the only thing he could think about was how hurt you were and how he wanted to be there to protect you, but he knew that was going to take time. A lot of time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may not seem like it, but I work on this story day by day, but I'm such a perfectionist it takes me days to submit a single chapter. I'm sorry for the inconvenience lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff

After the meeting, Lovino sought out to find you, but couldn't find you anywhere. He felt that something was off with the relationship between you and Editta and wondered if she was the one that had caused your pain. 

He knocked on your door and waited until he heard shuffling and footsteps, stepping back and clearing his throat. You cracked the door open and felt your heart skip a beat when your eyes landed on Lovino's. 

"Sì, signore?" 

Lovino was lost for words until he remembered how to blink and pointed at his hand. You looked at your hand and opened the door wider, showing him your cut up hand and winced when he touched it.

"Oh bella mia." His face was filled with concern as he gently rubbed his thumb over the cuts and kissed them, taking you by surprise. 

"Signore?!" You pulled your hand away and felt your face flush. He smiled and ordered you to follow him. 

"Signore, it's late. Shouldn't you be headed off to bed-" 

"I can't sleep when you're hurt." He panned, leading you back into the kitchen where the emergency kit was. 

"Siediti." He pulled out a chair for you and you sat, waiting for him to take care of you. Which was something you thought would never happen. 

He placed some ointment on his index finger and pulled a chair out for himself, scooting closer to you and gently grabbing your hand to place the medicine on. You winced once when his finger came in contact with the deepest cut and bit your lip. Lovino noticed and laid a soft kiss on it after he was done. 

"What's going on with Editta?" The question took you by surprise, but he showed no signs of anger as he mentioned her, making you think that he noticed something else....maybe?

"I don't understand-" 

"Did she hurt you?" He looked up into your eyes and demanded an answer just by looking at you. You stared at him, unsure if you should confess all the cruel things she's done or stay quiet....although last night was enough.

"She-" You stopped, thinking about what you should say and continued," she bumped into me that's all. I'm sure it was an accident-"

"Fucking cagna." Lovino gritted his teeth and stood up. You watched him as he ran a hand through his hair and thought about something you wished you knew.

"I need to fire her." He was beyond pissed. He was clenching his hands into fists and his eyebrows were knitted tightly together.

"Lovino no. It was just-" 

"She tripped you. Why else would you fall so hard like that?" You sighed and looked down at your feet. You hadn't noticed that you were barefoot and the kitchen tile was cold against your toes. 

"She wants you, Lovino. Why don't you give her a chance?" You asked, looking up to meet his gaze. 

"Why the fuck should I do that? She's rude. Always has been, always will be." He gritted. 

"But-" He sat back down on the chair and cupped your hands between his.

"The only person I want is you and I know. I made a dumb mistake because Francis gave me bad advice when I was under the influence and I took it. Why? Because he said that I would find out if you got jealous-if you got jealous then that meant that you liked me back." He paused for a second and looked down at your hands.

"Lovin-"

"I didn't know because you ignored me sometimes. You wouldn't respond to my touch or even look at me-"

"Because I didn't want rumors to start! I know how important you are to Italy and it'll hurt your image if people found out that you were with a maid!" You confessed, feeling a slight of desperation come out of your body language.

"I don't care what they say! If I want to be with a maid, then damn be it I want to be with my maid!" He yelled, accidentally gripping your hands as he said so.

"What's all the fuss?" Alegra stepped into the kitchen already dressed for the night and looked at the scene in front of her. Lovino was still desperately gripping onto your hands and you were wincing from the pain.

"Lovino be careful with her hand." Alegra waved you and Lovino off as she walked away from the scene. Lovino looked back down at his hands and quickly let your hands go.

"Mi dispiace amore mio." He kissed your hand again and looked up at you as he did so. You watched as he gently placed more kisses upon your hand until he smashed his lips against yours. You gasped from the sudden movement and gripped his suit. 

"Per favore." He whispered against your lips. 

"Lovi-"

"Per favore." He begged. 

"I'll think about it." Was all you could say. You weren't sure if you could trust him anymore, after what happened- all trust was lost. How would you know if you two had a fight and he went off to go sleep with another woman? Or he got drunk again with his friends and picked up tourists because they're easy? 

"Why?" You looked at him with the most dumbfounded expression and raised a brow. He sighed and cursed underneath his breath.

"How would I know if you got drunk again and found another woman-"

"No! I won't do that-"

"But how would you know?" Lovino grunted in annoyance and stood back up, looking around the room.

"Because I was sad when I took that advice-I was sad and drunk!" He exclaimed, moving his arms with his words.

"Lovino, I don't know. It's hard for me-" He took your hands in his again and tried his best not to squeeze too hard.

"I love you. You're the one-the only one. It's just you and me." He felt like he was spilling himself all over you and you didn't know if you could trust him.

"Lovino....you don't even know me." You said, knowing that- that was a lie. 

"I do! I know that you love reading! That you love flowers and sculptures and nature-and that may not sound like a lot, but I have everyday until I die to know you better." God, he was such a charmer. 

"Stop it. I can't-"  


"Per favore- I'll do anything." He confessed, kissing your hand and going up your arm. You watched as he did so and felt your face flush-this man- he guided himself up to your shoulders and neck, then your jaw and cheek, until finally. He gazed into your eyes and whispered,  


"Per favore." You stared into his hazel eyes and felt yourself say okay without thinking. He smiled, flexing his cheeks up high towards his eyes and he kissed you. You didn't close your eyes though, but when he opened his, he deepened the kiss. You held your breath as he wrapped his fingers around the back of your ears and felt your body start to give in his actions. It amazed you how easy this man had you. He had you when he first met you and you knew...right from the beginning he wasn't going to give up and you didn't want him to, but you couldn't admit it. Of course not! 

"Bella mia-" He spoke with a low growl and it scared you a bit. Did he feel as hot as you did? 

"Bella mia. Cazzo!" He pushed a hand down your chest and rubbed your skin with his thumb.

"Lovi-" You gasped, trying to get him to calm down.

"Cazzo! Bella-I can't stop." He smashed his lips against yours and kissed down your neck, leaving unwanted marks that you couldn't explain to guests and felt yourself blush and rage out because of that.

"Lovino! Smettila-" You pushed him back and grabbed your wet neck, staring at him, shocked that he was going this far.

"I can't- I- Ti amo così tanto!" He grabbed your hands once again and you made a high pitched noise, making him release. He forgot about your wound and kissed it, again and again and again, until you laid a hand on his head. 

"I love you." It was out of character for him, but you knew he was being sincere. If he didn't have feelings like this he wouldn't be embarrassing himself in front of you, but yet, here he is. Looking up at you with his knees aching from the cold floor, but he didn't care. 

"Okay, just-" You looked down at him and wanted nothing more but to be with him, but you were stubborn. You didn't want to let your guard down, he hurt you already and he could do it again.

"I- ti amo." The words so delicate Lovino almost let it pass him, but he heard you. He shot up from the floor and smashed his lips against yours, making your chair tip over and forcing you to fall back. He fell with you though and made sure to roll you on top of him when you were supposed to hit the floor. 

"Oh mio dio!" You pushed yourself up, seeing Lovino's pained face and kissed him. You caught him by surprise but he pulled you in, loving the taste of you. 

"Grazie." You pulled away and stood, reaching a hand for Lovino to take. He smirked and took it, standing up with you, pulling you in for a hug.

"I should be the one saying grazie." He pulled away from the hug.

"I'll see you in the morning, signore." You kissed his cheek and made your way up stairs, feeling your stomach flutter and your heart racing a hundred miles an hour.

Lovino smiled at himself and tried his best not to take you in the kitchen, but knew you wanted it to be perfect. Not that-that wasn't, but anyone could've walked in, but he still didn't care, but he respected you. If it was up to him he would have you in front of his brother, Antonio, Alfred-fuck- he could have you in front of the whole world just to show them that your his and you belonged to him. He was finally proud to say that you were his now. He pumped his arms and his smile radiated around the house. He couldn't wait to see you in the morning and the next after and the next after that, etc. He felt like a kid again. 


End file.
